1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital signal processing, and more particularly to signal processing for a quartz angular-rate sensor or solid-state gyroscope.
2. Background Art
Angular-rate sensors are essential components of navigational and inertial guidance systems of aircraft, spacecraft, ships, and missiles. Traditionally, mechanical gyroscopes were used for angular rate sensing. More recently, laser ring gyros and vibrating quartz gyros have been developed that have characteristics superior to mechanical gyroscopes.
A particularly economical vibrating quartz gyro is made by acid etching of a quartz wafer and has two pairs of parallel tines in an "H" configuration. Such a quartz gyro is described, for example, in Fersht et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,366 and Staudte U.S. Pat. Re 32,931. One pair of tines (the drive tines) is driven by an oscillator so that the tines move toward each other and away from each other. Rotational motion of the tines about the central longitudinal axis of the "H" causes the vibration of the drive tines to couple, by coriolis force, to the other pair of tines (the pick-off tines). The coriolis force causes the pick-up tines to vibrate in such a way that when one pick-off tine moves in one traverse direction perpendicular to the plane of the "H", the other pick-off tine moves in the opposite transverse direction perpendicular to the plane of the "H". The force, which drives the pick-off tines, is proportional to the cross-product of the angular rate of rotation .OMEGA. (e.g., radians per second), and the linear velocity of the drive tines (e.g., meters per second). Metal film pads are plated onto the tines for piezoelectric coupling to these vibrations of the tines. In the electrical pick-off signal, the angular rate of rotation of the quartz gyro about the longitudinal axis appears as double-sideband suppressed-carrier (DSSC) modulation of input angular rate; the carrier frequency is the frequency of oscillation of the drive tines. Therefore, an angular-rate signal can be recovered from the pick-off signal by a synchronous demodulator.
Analog circuits have been used for exciting the quartz gyro and for synchronous demodulation of the pick-off signal. Analog circuits, however, are subject to voltage offsets and drift of component values due to temperature variations and aging. These problems are particularly troublesome due to peculiarities of the quartz gyro that are not apparent from the simplified or "first order" operating characteristics as described above. One problem is related to the resonant frequencies of the drive tines and the pick-off tines. It is undesirable for the pick-off tines to have the same resonant frequency as the drive tines because of the extreme difficulty of removing the dynamics of the pick-off tines from the pick-off signal. If the pick-off tines did have the same resonant frequency as the drive tines, then a maximum amplitude response would be obtained from the pick-off tines, but the angular-rate signal would be a very non-linear function of the angular rate. The resonant frequency of the pick-off tines, however, must be tuned relatively closely to the resonant frequency of the drive tines, or else the dynamic range of the angular-rate signal is limited by noise. Therefore, some resonant frequency offset is required between the drive tines and the pick-off tines. This compromise in resonant frequency offset is to an extent dependent on the bandwidth of the angular-rate signal. In particular, the pick-off tines have a two-pole resonance characteristic, giving a second-order response (.apprxeq.1/(.omega..sup.2 -.omega..sub.o.sup.2)) far away from the resonant frequency (.omega..sub.o). In practice, these considerations dictate that the difference between the resonant frequency of the drive tines and the resonant frequency of the pick-off tines should be about twice the bandwidth of the angular rate to be sensed by the quartz gyro. A typical quartz gyro for inertial navigation applications, for example, has a drive resonant frequency of about 10 kilohertz, a Q of about 18,000, and a difference of about 100 Hz between the drive resonant frequency and the pick-off resonant frequency. The pick-up tines, for example, have the higher resonant frequency. This difference in resonant frequencies causes the amplitude of the angular-rate signal to be dependent on the frequency as well as the amplitude of vibration of the drive tines. Moreover, the temperature dependence of the difference between the drive and pick-off resonant frequencies is the most critical temperature dependent parameter of the quartz gyro.
To obtain sufficient performance for inertial navigation, the analog circuits associated with the quartz gyro have been relatively complex and expensive. Moreover, it is estimated that the limitations of the prior-art analog circuitry causes the performance of the quartz gyro to be about an order of magnitude less than that theoretically possible and attainable by sufficiently complex digital signal processing.